This invention relates to lamps and more particularly to a lamp intended especially for use as an interior or courtesy lamp in a motor vehicle to provide light to the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Courtesy lamps are commonly used in vehicles to provide interior lighting for vehicles such as for entering and exiting. These lamps are intended to generally light the interior of the vehicle so that a person entering the vehicle can easily see to safely enter the vehicle and also confirm that an intruder is not present in the vehicle. Additional lamps are typically provided to provide a more focussed light for reading maps and the like. These additional lights emit a more focussed spotlight type light which increases light intensity and also prevents the light from spreading around the vehicle interior and thus reducing the driver's ability to see out of the vehicle. In order to accommodate both requirements two different systems of lighting are generally employed. Such dual lighting systems, however, are complicated and expensive.